coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8390 (19th May 2014)
Plot A shocked Tyrone confronts Maria and tells her he knows she sent the texts. She makes feeble excuses as to why he is wrong but he angrily demands an explanation. Rob asks Tina what's going on with her and Peter. She convinces him that there is nothing but he tells her that he knows Peter is up to something and asks her to keep an eye out, worried that Carla will get hurt. Tyrone loses it with Maria and storms out of the flat as Fiz is knocking on the door. Maria hysterically bursts out her love for Tyrone but he drags Fiz away with warnings to stay away from his family. Audrey hears the commotion and rushes to Maria's aid. Provoked by Liz, Tina warns her about Tony supplying knock-off gear to Rob and Tracy. Beth still refuses to talk to Kirk or Sinead about her boob job. Fiz makes it clear that she doesn't believe Tyrone didn't know something was going on and responds to his comment that their nightmare is over with her concern that they don't know what Maria is capable of doing next. Audrey’s horrified when she finds out what Maria did and angry when she realises David knew. Sinead’s relieved when Beth admits that she couldn’t go through with the operation. Audrey summons Kirk to help comfort his sister. Tina warns Peter that she doesn’t think Rob will rest as he knows he’s up to something. Peter has a panic attack at the thought and asks Tina to leave him. Beth tells the family she’s going to take them on holiday with her remaining money. Wanting to get away from everything, Tina tells a shocked Steph she intends to leave Weatherfield and take Peter with her. Maria confesses to Audrey that she's scared she's going to be alone forever and she can't get herself together. Fiz decides to report Maria to the police. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina informs Steph that she intends to leave Weatherfield with Peter; Owen tells Anna he has been offered work in Aberdeen; and Tyrone confronts Maria about the texts. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,510,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "Oh, Maria, look at yer. You are a beautiful girl, my darling. And you're young enough to start again. An' again and again and again if you have to." David Platt: "We're not all like you, gran." Category:2014 episodes